


Shadaloo’s Ultimate Army

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [2]
Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: Branding, Corruption, Drug-Induced Sex, Experimentation, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reprograming, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Subliminal Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Bison has made their decision on making their strong army. Ryu is the best example, he decides to gather the strongest male fighters.‘My mind… is starting to break…’ Ryu thought while his vision of Ken slowly being erased in his mind. He had strong willpower to fight it off. But he has been resisting for a few hours, who knows how long will his mind last. ‘Must…not…give…in,’ Ryu musters up every last inch of his strength to resist but once he saw Bison being formed inside his mind, his eyes slowly darken.
Relationships: Ken Masters/Ryu (Street Fighter), M. Bison | Vega/Guile (Street Fighter), M. Bison | Vega/Ryu (Street Fighter)
Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693435
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Shadaloo’s Ultimate Army

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this time another dark thoughts was in Street Fighter. Remember the time where Bison controls Ryu? But what if he expands his control as he abandons his old way kidnapping women but proceeds on kidnapping strong male fighters to his side. Starts with street Fighter II V when Bison controls Ryu, The animated movie where he controls Ken, in the comics where he controls a few men. Those were the few inspirations from this. But sadly every time he gets a hold of them, they immediately return to their senses.
> 
> But this time, he has a way to make them loyal and bison will be in their mind, body and soul.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

Title: Shadaloo’s Ultimate Army

Summary: Bison has made their decision on making their strong army. Ryu is the best example, he decides to gather the strongest male fighters.

Rating: E

Ryu is in the Shadaloo headquarters naked, strapped in a chair, connected with various wires and his head implanted with a round device around his head, that is forcing electricity and Bison’s psycho power inside his body and he was screaming in pain. Bison and the scientist are in the observation room, taking a look at Ryu’s progress. Bison was enamored by Ryu’s fighting skill and having him fight by his side will make Shadaloo’s forces stronger.

“The subject’s vital sign is steady but he is been at it for three hours.” A scientist observes while Bison stares at Ryu’s body. “But his mind is slowly crippling,”

“Good, maintain the frequency high until his mind breaks,” He commands as the scientist nodded and increases the intensity even further, making Ryu cried louder even further.

The screen on top represents the state of his mind. Many memories with Ken Masters slowly breaking his psyche as it slowly being overwritten with Bison alone.

_‘My mind… is starting to break…’_ Ryu thought while his vision of Ken slowly being erased in his mind. He had strong willpower to fight it off. But he has been resisting for a few hours, who knows how long will his mind last. _‘Must…not…give…in,’_ Ryu musters up every last inch of his strength to resist but once he saw Bison being formed inside his mind, his eyes slowly darken.

_A few hours later_

Bison returns from the chamber to find the scientist smiling evilly. “It is done master, Ryu’s mind has broken and now serves you,” The scientist announce which made Bison smile.

“Excellent, let me see him,” Bison walks past the scientist as the door immediately opens and enters the room.

The room permeates from both smoke and a bit of musk odor. He stares at Ryu who was out cold and his body was painted with a whitish fluid on his chest. “It appears that Ryu has reached climaxed during his reprogramming,” The scientist’s voice boomed from the speaker. Bison observes Ryu was tired and his skin is painted with sweat and semen and his erection was hard as well, making Bison quite pleased with the result.

Bison’s eyes glow with psycho power as Ryu’s body was glowing as well, causing Ryu’s eyes to glow faintly purple and returns to a steady red eye glow as he stares at Bison with a blank angry glow but in his mind, Bison was his father, mentor, and god to serve to.

Bison smiles as he snaps his finger commanding the scientist to undo the restraints to both hands and legs. “Excellent, who do you serve?”

“I serve you, Master Bison,” Ryu said blankly while staring at his master.

The dictator can feel himself getting hard at Ryu’s obedience. “You serve me huh?” Bison undoes his pants and reveals his hard erection in front of Ryu. “Suck my cock, slave,”

The fighter stares at Bison’s cock and sees a faintly purple glow on it. He can feel the psycho power emanating from his master’s cock. Ryu is yearning for his master’s cock to quench his thirst for his master’s cock. “Yes, master,” Ryu didn’t waste his time as he proceeds to engulf Bison’s cock to his mouth.

Bison can feel the power coursing through his veins. He can feel Ryu is desperately sucking his cock. The fighter’s mind has a mantra in his head, _‘must suck, need my master’s cum,’_ while Bison can feel his psycho power getting stronger. The scientist marvels at the large number being racked up by the computers to the point its getting concerning.

“Master Bison! What is happening to you?!” Bison didn’t pay heed to his underling, he can feel the power getting stronger the more Ryu sucks his cock.

“Yes, Ryu…Suck my cock!” The fighter gladly obliged as he slings around Bison’s waist sucks his master’s dick and was greeted by a squirt being forced down his throat.

Bison moaned in pleasure as an excess amount of psycho power being released as the shockwave affected the entire room, causing the entire equipment fried and a lot of electronics were unusable. The older man panted for breath as he felt the most powerful surge of psycho power coursing through him as he pulls away from Ryu’s mouth. The slave has a mouthful of cum which he drank it all in one gulp.

Ryu felt a strong sensation as his master’s cum smooths down his throat and he finally reached climax. Ryu’s semen sprayed all over his body and he passed out in so much pleasure.

“Master Bison! Is everything okay?” The scientist asks as he enters the room. Bison was in deep thought for a bit and grabs the scientist by his collar, drags him until was he was in front of Ryu’s unconscious body and shoves his head into Ryu’s cock. “Suck!” he commanded to the scientist which he did.

The scientist felt his mind getting cloudy and his eyes gone black. Bison pulls the scientist away to see the scientist blank face.

_‘I see, looks like whoever drinks my semen gets a portion of my psycho power and those who drink my semen has a developed a dependence on it,’_ Bison puts a thought for a while until he has an idea.

“Scientist, salvage the equipment as much as you can and record the data of what transpired today,” He commands the scientist as he adjusts his pants and puts his dick away. He looks like at the unconscious, naked fighter and smiles evilly, “Looks like this day became a bit more productive than I thought it would be,” Bison leaves the lab while the scientist is doing what he was told to. Looks like his discovery will help Shadaloo grow even further.

_A few months later_

Ken has been desperately looking for his best friend. The last time he saw Ryu was he was training on the beach and all of a sudden he was kidnapped. Though Guile has promised to rescue Ryu, few months have passed he hasn’t responded nor the military has still have not found him. Ken is tired of waiting, he decided to take the matters in his own hands.

After retrieving the last known location of Guile before going radio silence. He went to the island which the Shadowloo based is located. He maintains a good distance without arousing suspicion.

_Meanwhile at the Shadaloo base_

Bison is staring at the progress of two men strapped to a chair, One Ryu naked and his dick attached to a machine being milked for his semen and the other guy having his mind currently being reprogrammed. Ever since his discovery: Bison has made a lot of improvements in mind reprogramming.

First; Sexually torturing their subject weakens their will power to fight back making them susceptible to the mind reprogramming, Second; The mind reprogramming has been refined. They included adding a visor, headphones, milking machine, and vibrating phallus that depriving them of their senses. Visor projects subliminal videos, headphones hear subliminal messages from Bison’s voice, both the Milking machine and vibrating phallus causing them to moan for more. The vibrating phallus was infused with Bison’s psycho power which making their bodies absorb psycho power thus, giving them more power and Lastly to further Bison’s control of his men was his semen. Through Ryu’s semen; Bison learned that those who are controlled by him, they made their semen infused with psycho power and developing an addiction to Bison’s cock and his semen. Once indigested by the reprogrammed men, they’re semen turns to concentrated steroids that strengthen their bodies and an aphrodisiac making them crave more. Once ingested their bodily fluids turn aphrodisiac and they will continue to crave it and will be irreversible

Ryu has been an obedient slave. Both willing to fight for his master and willing to satisfy him with his body. Few minutes have passed, Ryu’s semen tank was full. The milking machine removes itself as Ryu stood up from his chair and enters the room with Bison.

“Well done, Ryu,” Bison grabs Ryu’s cock earning him a needy moan as he admires the purple Shadaloo symbol engraved to his lower abs before his crotch. “Your body will soon be perfect, once we finish your comrade,”

“Anything to please you, Master Bison,” Ryu robotically said while hiding his desperation for his master’s cock.

“Do not worry, you deserve an award tonight,” Upon hearing reward made Ryu’s cock twitch in anticipation.

“Sir!” A voice from the computer ruined the moment.

“What is it now?!” Bison said making him irritated. Making the voice quiver in fear.

“I’m sorry sir, But it looks like we have an intruder here,” A video feed was shown that Ken Master is on the island traveling through the forest. “It won’t be long until he reaches the castle sir,”

Bison hummed in ponder seeing Ken on his island. Perhaps his objective was to save Ryu. He stares at Ryu who did nothing but stares at the video feed.

“What should we do sir?! Should we sent a squad to capture him?” A voice asks and suggests a course of action. Bison stares at Ryu and has an idea.

“That won’t be necessary,” He smiles at Ryu while releasing his dick and puts a finger in Ryu’s chin.

“But Sir-”

“Do not worry, I know his objective in this island.” Bison then cuts the communication off. “If Ken Masters wants Ryu, then he can have him,” He lets out an evil laugh while Ryu stares at his master complacently.

Ken enters the building without any problems. Which made him perplexed at the lax of security and security cameras are still own. Were they expecting him? Ken shakes his head as he rushes into the building searching room to room for his best friend. Meanwhile, Bison watches Ken’s scuffle from the security room.

“That’s it Ken Masters, keep searching…” Bison snickers as he can feel his dick getting hard underneath his pants and psycho power steadily growing. He pressed a button at a console. “How’s the reprogramming progress?”

“It’s almost complete sir,” The voice responded which pleases Bison.

Ken panting for his life. He looked at every room but still no sign of his best friend. He saw one more door open right in front of him. He had a gut feeling that this feels like a trap but upon creeping closer he saw his best friend sitting on a chair.

“Ryu!” Ken rushes to his best friend as he grabs his shoulders. “Ryu! Wake up!” The blonde fighter tries to wake him without noticing the door behind him is getting closed.

Ryu stirs a bit which made Ken sighs in relief. “Ken?” said in a raspy voice.

“Thank god you’re okay. Now let’s get-” Ken was interrupted when Ryu tackled him and suddenly pins him down to the ground as the fighter proceeding ripping Ken’s clothes until he is left naked.

“Ryu?! What the hell!” Ken tries to break free but Ryu’s strength is keeping him pinned to the ground. He immediately raises Ken’s arms on the top of his head and pinned it with one hand

Ryu didn’t respond but deep breathes as he smirks evilly and undoes his belt, and rips his pants. Ken’s eyes glued at Ryu’s hard erection but it's glowing in purple ominously which made Ken worried.

“It’s time for you to serve our master!” Ryu then shoves his erection through Ken’s asshole making the fighter moan in pain.

“Ahhh!” Ken screams in pain as Ryu continuously to grind his erection inside him. The fighter continuously banged in and out of Ken, his face is writhing with pleasure as he slings his legs around Ryu’s back encouraging him to go further and further inside him.

“Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder, Ryu!” Ken encourages him as his eyes are slowly getting filled with a purple glow. Ryu’s psycho powered-infused erection is slowly making its way inside of Ken’s body.

“Ken, receive it, embrace it, let it poison you with our master’s power,” Ryu smiles evilly while grinding inside of Ken’s hole. After a few strong thrusts into Ken, Ryu released his load inside Ken. The blonde fighter can feel something warm being filled inside of him and it feels intoxicating as if his body is getting stronger.

“Ryu! Fill for me! Fill my body with your milk!” Ken said in an ecstasy induced haze while crossing legs harder in Ryu’s body.

“That’s it, Ken. Accept the power of the psycho power,” He continues his load into Ken’s body.

Bison observes the scene from another room using the security cameras. He smiles evilly as his cock glows underneath his pants as he feels his body is getting stronger the more Ryu thrust inside of Ken.

_‘That’s it, Ryu. Corrupt Ken to our cost,’_ Bison moves away as he approaches the restraint man who was still under the mind reprogramming. He observes the man is a lot quiet compared to earlier. But he observes that his dick is hard but he is yet to reach climax. His heart rate is steady, the psycho powered-infused vibrator is still vibrating inside him.

_‘Soon. All men will become my superior fighters and servants,’_ Bison caresses the covered cock which caused the man to flinched and finally orgasmed. His cock’s semen is continuously being milked and the container is slowly being filled. He smiles evilly that his semen is glowing in an ominous purple glow which was what he needed.

The electronic doors open as Ryu enters the room along with a naked and sexually induced Ken.

“Master Bison, Ken Masters’ mind has broken and prepared for mind reprogramming,” Ryu robotically reports while his hand is in Ken’s cock, preventing him to reach orgasm.

“Excellent Ryu, Strap him to the chair,” Ryu nodded as he dragged his friend to the chair.

Ken still was under a sexual hazed as Ryu puts the visor, headphones, mouth gag, milking apparatus, and the phallus. Ryu backs away as the machine began to proceed with mind reprogramming. The fighter continues to moan as his cock just released his load as the milking machine continues.

Bison is pleased to have Ken Masters will now be joining his league of fighters. He heard the machine that holds another person has finished. “Master Bison, Guile’s mind reprogramming is now complete,” the voiced announcement from the comms. Both Ryu and Bison approached the sitting man as the milking machine, visor, headphones, and restraints are undone.

Guile stood up naked as the glowing purple Shadaloo symbol was now marked on his lower abs, “General Guile, reporting for duty!” He salutes in front of Bison which pleases him.

“Who is your master?”

“You, Lord Bison! Sir!” He replied snappily as his erection grows big.

“Ryu, suck Guile’s cock!” Ryu immediately complied with Bison’s command. He took in Guile’s cock in one swallow which made the commander moan in pleasure as he shoves Ryu’s head into his cock causing him to release his load inside Ryu’s mouth. The fighter didn’t bother pulling away or rather he kept sucking Guile’s cock and drinking the semen.

Seeing both of his slaves pleasuring one another is giving Bison more power. It looks like using the power of the psycho power to control people was better. He was about to resort kidnapping ladies and turned them into personal dolls, but recruiting male fighters is a lot easier and hopefully giving some discipline to his normal men and fighters to make sure they stay loyal and obedient.

“Ahh!” Ryu removes himself from Guile’s cock, leaving a trail of semen and saliva. Bison stares at Guile’s cock, it is now glowing in ominous purple glow just he had planned.

“Good.” Bison caresses Guile’s cock causing him to moan. “Come, my men, Ken’s reprogramming takes time. Let us enjoy ourselves,” Bison walks out as the two slaves follow their master.

\---

Few weeks have passed since Bison’s recruitment. He is slowly building up a considerable amount of men to his cause. After his successful conversion of Ken Masters, he is putting more men to enter the mind reprogramming. Some tried to escape the island but none succeeded. Even the four kings who were extremely loyal to Bison were hesitant to undergo the brainwashing program. Vega was an outrage to found out his brother was now turned into a mindless sex slave. But Bison’s new slaves: Ryu, Ken and Guile managed to beat all of them to submission. Looks like he's experimenting with the mind reprogramming was bearing the fruit of its labor. Looks like using the Psycho power on them caused them to have a hive mind with one another. Allowing them to have all their senses connected making them move in sync with one another and using each other’s fighting style. Bison can now hear their thoughts, see each other's backs and their desire and crave to please their master. Three of them have the mark of the Shadaloo in their lower abs, labeling them as his servant and sex slave.

The mind reprogramming is exclusive to whoever Bison deems worthy to be his man slaves, lower-ranking officers such as scientist were hooked up to a semen iv that was attached to their bodies. Making them but obedient slaves. The semen was collected through his legion of man slaves and mixed with Bison’s semen and psycho power.

A few months later, Bison was now in his throne while a man is sucking Bison’s psycho cock. Few men are standing on the left side. Each of the men is wearing tight bondage around their chest, purple fingerless gloves, a very tight purple thong covering their erect member where the Shadaloo mark is present on top of the thing, thigh-high boots, and a collar on their necks.

“Sir! We have captured the intruder,” A fighter informed Bison through the computer on his throne.

“Good. Send him in.” Bison commanded as the doors open as two men carried an unconscious man who was beaten during the fight. His body was painted in bruises as two men presented the intruder in front of him. Bison observes the intruder. The man was quite built.

“Ryu.” He commands as the fighter goes to his side.

“What do you know of him?”

“He is Fei Long. He is a well-known martial artist and a celebrity too, Master.” Bison hummed in thought to see if this martial artist is all talk but no action.

“What do you think, Ryu? Will he be a good asset to Shadaloo?”

“Yes, Master. Also, the mind reprogramming has the memory bank of the fighters that you have enslaved. Even if that weakling is not to your standards, he will be the fighters to your standards.” Bison was impressed with how Ryu was not only his first slave but also his assistant. His mind has been honed along with his mind reprogramming, resulting in his intelligence to be far more superior than Zoltar nor FANG combined.

“I see. Bring Fei Long to the Mind Reprogramming and commence grooming him.” Bison commanded as Ryu steps down as he leaves while two fighters simply follow Ryu.

Bison smirks at his progress. Another fighter has been added to his collection. He stares at the man sucking his dick.

“Master…I need your milk…” The fighter begs as his tongue is licking his cock.

“That’s it, my son. Suck my cock and pleasure me to receive your reward,” He bobs his head down causing the fighter to choke, but he gasped at the treatment around his cock.

\---

Ryu asked the men to strip Fei Long naked as he attached various equipment. He was placed in a capsule, restrains his arms and legs, small vacuum attached to his nipples, a special apparatus attached to his erection, behind him is a crystal phallus made a size of Bison’s cock. The crystal was from the statue from Bison’s crystal statue was the source of the psycho power. But was repurposed to be a pleasuring device used to inject the subject’s body with Bison’s psycho power.

Fei Long was slowly regaining consciousness. “Wha? What happened to me?” He looks around and sees his body fully naked. His eyes shot wide open and observe his surroundings. “Hey, what’s going?! Where is this place?!” He tried to move around in an attempt to break free but to no avail.

“Looks like you’re awake,” A familiar voice caught his attention to see Ryu smiling evilly.

“Ryu?! What are you doing here?! Help me escape!” Fei Long said desperately which made Ryu snicker evilly which made him wonder. Is that even the Ryu he knew?

“Why escape the fate that was given to you?” Ryu said with a bit of adamance. Fei Long notices a mark on his lower abs which shows a Shadaloo mark. “Be grateful because Master Bison is gonna add you to his roster of fighters,”

He can feel shivers down his spine as he heard the machines whirring “Wait! Are you say-” Fei Long was cut off as he felt the suction on his penis and nipples.

Ryu smiles evilly as he hears the martial artist moaning from the speaker. “Yes, you will become Master Bison’s slave,” A snap of his finger causes the capsule to closed off, not hearing Fei Long’s screaming.

Fei Long can feel his cock and nipples being sucked. He screams a bit to feel a lot of the foreign sensation he ever felt, and he felt something sharp is being pierced on his neck.

“Ryu! Don’t! Release me!” Fei Long screams for him hoping to hear him. But Ryu is walking away from him. “Ah….Ahah!!!!”

Ryu then walks to a nearby console that controls the capsule. “From now on, your mind, body and soul will now belong to Master Bison.” He proceeded typing away in the console. “You should be grateful to me since your pathetic existence will be reborn to a fighter for Master Bison. Hehehe…I wonder how will you serve Master Bison,” One press of the button which made the suction on Fei Long’s nipples seize up.

Fei Long’s body shivers in both pleasure and pain. “Ah!!! Ahhh…”

The Mind Reprogramming Project has received a lot of improvements since Ken Masters. The machine uses both psychological, mental and chemical use. Various chemicals are added from aphrodisiacs, muscle stimulants, various supplements and a special chemical derived from the semen of all the fighters that were infused with Bison’s psycho power.

“Ahh! My nipples! Fuck!” Fei Long moans as he feels something coming out from his nipples.

“Mind breaking serum has been administered. Administering the Psycho Power Dildo,” The robotic arms that have the crystal phallus and inserted inside Fei Long’s ass. “Proceeding body cleansing and mind reprogramming,” He can feel ominous energy entering inside his body. The energy is both overwhelming but intoxicating as he felt the phallus vibrate inside of him.

“Erection sensitivity raised to fifty percent.” Fei Long threw his head back as he released his load to the apparatus which is being stored inside a small tank.

Ryu is staring at the console reviewing Fei Long’s mind reprogramming which is steadily rising. “Hehe, excellent progress. Looks like the moment that you receive Master Bison’s Psycho Power made you give in even further.”

“AHH!” Fei Long was moaning like an animal on heat. Many foreign sensations are being forced to his body from the vibrating phallus inside of him and electricity being injected into his body. “HHHOHH!!!”

Ryu can feel his member getting hard underneath his tight underwear. Hearing Fei Long moaning as they will getting broken. “If this prolongs you will gain substantial fighting power after the next body reformation. Master Bison will be pleased about this.” He stares at the moaning Fei Long as the Shadoloo symbol is slowly appearing in his lower abs.

“Fei Long…Once we are done with you, you will beg for our Master Bison’s cock. The power of the Psycho Power will corrupt your mind, body, and soul. I look forward to seeing your newly transformed body,” He licks his lips in anticipation.

_‘Please!!! SOMEBODY SAVE…ME!!!’_ Fei Long feeling his will getting removed from his body as the overwhelming corrupting power of the Psycho Power forcibly injected inside his body as the Shadaloo mark is starting to form on his lower abs.

Ryu observing Fei Long’s corrupting going smoothly, he switches to another camera monitoring another few fighters currently going through the same process like Fei Long. He smiles evilly to see both Rashid and Ed who were naked and hooked up to the same machine-like Fei Long. Rashid was caught who was spying on the Shadoloo headquarters and Ed who was forming the Neo Shadoloo but was caught by Ken and a few agents. The men who joined Ed is still being considered if their worth joining. But unlike Fei, the mind reprogramming process was set to automatic with set controls, but the fighters were left moaning as they felt their nipples, genitalia, and ass are being invaded with various sensations but mind reprogramming is left below 20% but rising bit by bit.

Ryu can’t help but sigh on how slow is the mind reprogramming when left in auto. “I will have a good time corrupting your bodies,” He smirks as he began tinkering the various machinery to the fighters.

\---

_6 hours later_

Ryu is observing the progress of the mental reprogramming. The electronic door opens revealing Ken Masters, he swivels his chair revealing himself to him. “Welcome back, Ken,”

Ken approached his friend, “I went to the location as you specified and gave the so-called Secret Society a warning.” He reports as Zangief and Vega enters the room. Bison was cautious of any organization is a possible threat to him and his rule. He commands other agents to at least give them a warning before they start to be a nuisance.

“Fellow agents are tracking down Nash and Balrog as we speak. ” Vega reports robotically. Nash who was keen on killing Bison which makes him a candidate for him to be controlled and Balrog who was once affiliated with Shadoloo but escaped before he can receive the mind reprogramming.

“Caused big chaos in Metro City as planned, Cody who is the mayor of the city is a possible candidate to our cause,” Zangief finishes with his report, which made Ryu hummed.

“I see,” The fighter hummed as Vega and Zangief bowed and take their leave. Ken remains to observe the progress. After the grueling body augmentation programming Fei Long, Rashid, and Ed are in the mind reprogramming pods. Each man is in their separate pods with helmets that give audio and visual hallucinations while exposing them, a gas mask covered laced with sleeping gas and aphrodisiac, a phallus inserted to their rectum and a small tube that vibrates and sucks the semen during their mind reprogramming.

He observes that each male has the Shadaloo symbol tattooed to their lower abs and a cock ring around their penises. He observes from the pods that the mind reprogramming is now complete. Various apparatus are removed from them only remain is small nodes attached to their heads. It was a marvelous sight to their body that has been filled with Psycho Power as the cock ring enveloped their erect penises into a small pocket.

“So, are these the recruits that Master Bison is talking about?” Ken folded his arms in skepticism.

“Yes Ken, but do not worry. They will respond to our commands but all of us serve the same master,” He can feel his cock twitching in anticipation inside his tight thong

“I look forward to tasting Ed. I’ve heard that he was supposed to be Master Bison’s new body correct?” Ken can't help but lick his lips in anticipation. “I bet he will taste just like our master…” The fighter couldn’t help but feel a bit of wetness in his tight underwear.

Ryu could help but smile at Ken’s face wringing with anticipation. “The mind reprogramming is complete so might as well wake them up. Now…Open your eyes.”

\---

From another room to where the mind reprogramming pods are placed, they hear the command booming through the room.

Fei Long opens his eyes upon hearing Ryu’s voice, “…Yes,” He said blankly as the door from their pods open up. Rashid and Ed began leaving their pods as well.

“You three are now Master Bison’s slaves.” Ryu’s voice booms through the intercom. “From now on you will become members of Shadoloo as Bison’s loyal soldiers. You are to devote mind, body, and soul and serve us for the rest of your life.”

“Yes, Master Ryu…” Fei Long started

“We are slaves…” Rashid trails on.

“Your loyal slaves…” Ed drools on.

Both fighters are smiling evilly to see their fresh batch of fighters that have been reprogrammed and their bodies augmented to be perfection and devote their lives to Shadaloo. Three fighters were responsive only to voices that were programmed to them, their bodies are brimming with power and muscled through chemicals and powered up by Psycho Power, the tattoo etched to their lower abs that their bodies belong to Bison and the cock ring tightening around their cocks begging for a release but was restricted by the pouch of tough fibers preventing them to spring loose.

“Alright. Please wear the battle suits that were prepared in front of you. Once you’re done, come to the Bison’s quarters… I must introduce you, men, to your master.” Ryu cuts the intercom as both he and Ken leave the laboratory.

\---

Ryu and Ken enter Master Bison’s quarters. Both fighters greet with a salute to see Bison seating on his throne while Guile kneeling in front of him as the fighter was busy sucking the cock of his master. The scent of semen and Psycho power is causing both fighters to feel bothered as their tight underwear feels a bit tighter now.

Master Bison looks at his fighters and stared down at their crotch. He couldn’t help but grin at how desperate his fighters were to please their master. Let alone making himself and his followers gro stronger. A snap from Bison’s finger causing Guile to pull away from his cock, and stood up to his side. Bison puts his cock right into his pants and stood up from his throne.

“Report?” Bison asked made all fighter stood in attention.

“Ryu, Ken. Both of you did a great job. Though both of you took some time it cannot be helped. The proceedings are going well for the final stage of our plan,” Bison commends both for their hard work causing both fighters to feel a shiver of excitement to their spines.

“Thank you, Master Bison, for your kind words.” Both fighters bowed in gratitude.

“Shadaloo Fighter 1: Ryu is committed to serving you,” Ryu said with an evil smile.

“Ken, you did well in giving the so-called Secret Society a message,” Bison commends Ken for his efforts.

“Shadaloo Fighter 2: Ken will be your sword and shield,” Ken said with devotion.

“Excellent…” Bison is pleased to see their devotion. He has a portion of the fighters that have succumbed to his will. It will be a matter of time before he has a grip on this world. Those who stand in the way will be removed.

“Have the men captured met my standard requirements?”

“Yes, Master Bison. Their minds have been reprogrammed and bodies augmented according to your standards.” Ryu reported with glee. “Though with the new drug still in experimental phase caused a bit of a delay which was on our part. But errors will soon be eliminated. But thanks to that, we enough data to perfect the drug and will be incorporated in future reprogramming,” He reported in complete detail which amuses Bison.

“Where are they now?”

“I have summoned them to your quarters. They will be here shortly.”

The electronic doors opened as three male fighters have entered the room. All three men are wearing purple arm sleeves, a leather harness around their chest, a belt around their waist, thigh-high purple boots. Their eyes are blank devoid of emotion yet nothing but filled with devotion to Bison.

Bison smiles evilly to see new fighters have joined the cause. “Master, Allow me to present our recruits.” Ryu presents his creation as three men saluted in front of him.

“Shadaloo Fighter 8: Fei Long. Ready at your command,”

“Shadaloo Fighter 9: Rashid. Ready to receive your orders,”

“Shadaloo Fighter 10: Ed. Your Son has return, my father.”

Bison approach his so-called son. “You have caused me a lot of trouble. Care to explain yourself?” The fighters stare at Ed who still has no expression nor emotion on his face.

“No, I do not.” Ed closes his eyes in regret. Though his mind was reprogrammed he still remembered his existence for being Bison’s body. “It was foolish for me to escape from the wall and start my organization. I am in no position to say this: I ask for your forgiveness, Mas- I mean. Father…” Ed kneels and begs Bison for his pardon and forgiveness.

“…Very well,” Bison’s words were enough to make Ed shed a few tears in happiness. But he decided to blink it off. He stood up to his master and father.

“Before we may begin breaking in our new fighters. Ryu, how is the matter of _that_ man going?”

“Yes, preparations have been going well. The matter remains of how will our mind reprogramming will work on him,”

\---

Ryu enters a dark room alone. To see another man in restrains. But this is no ordinary man, This was…

“Heh. Despite your Satsui no Hado, your body grows weaker over time.” He observes the man ragged breathes and was still on his gi, but tattered to the point one rip will make him naked. The man heavily restrained with iron cuffs on top of his head, his eyes and ears are glued to a visor having the audio and visual mind reprogramming is happening but only subtle.

“Once we break you, I will recreate you, groom you, discipline, you, make you to killing machine. The finest male slave. You shall pledge your loyalty and be branded mind, body, and soul to Master Bison. Akuma!”

**To be continued?**

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. They captured one of the entity of evil. Do you think they will have him break his mind to be come one of the crown jewels of Shadaloo, or will he break free from their clutches? The answer is beyond my grasp but who knows, probably we will get there?
> 
> Till next time until


End file.
